WOHCraft Instructions
Hello Nerds! We now have a WoHCraft Server in Minecraft! If you do not have minecraft, I shed a tear for you. It is a one-time price of $25 on minecraft.net . It will be totes worth it, i swarz. Once you register your account and upload a custom skin (optional), message SO or MC to be put on the whitelist . Once You have your account set up and your username, and you have been put on the whitelist, download the FTB Launcher. MC graciously made a tutorial video with plenty of shenanigans included. If you have ANY questions about FTB Setup, ask him. The vid pretty much has it all. Just watch it.HOKAY. Once you have FTB Launcher and you have loaded the FTB UNLEASHED Modpack, click Multiplayer.You will then need to request the server id number to logon. Sldeshow below. Once you're on, navigate yourself to a tree and punch the ever living crap out of it. You're welcome. Screenshot_1.png|Press Multiplayer on the Home screen. Then "Add Server" Screenshot_2.png|Name it whatever you want. Then copy and paste the Server IP address. The format should be something like this: xxx.xxx.xxx.xx:xxxxx. Click Done. SIREN Instructions The SIREN is the main hub of the server. It is built in the middle of a body of water. I don't remember what SIREN stands for. Coordinates: (-229 330) The SIREN will have 5 major parts. #The center, largely just connects the other 4 parts together. In the center of it is a mineshaft. Go mine. Please. #The North end will be the magic wing. It will have a portal hub connecting to the twilight forest, the nether, and mystcraft worlds, as well as a thaumcraft research center. #The East end will be the smelting wing. It has a tinker's construct smeltery. To operate the smelter, simply place a large amount of the same ore in the furnace, then drain it into the basins/cauldrons around the sides to make blocks of that metal. If you cannot make a full block, instead drain it into the casting table on the front with the ingot cast placed on top to make individual ingots. The East end also connects to the Ore Berry farm, which is a dangerous place. Do not go in if you aren't prepared to face a creeper. Do not leave the door open, do not illuminate it. #The west end is storage and dormatories. The storage is denoted by the block that the chest sits on. For instance, the chest on top of cobblestone hold cheap materials (like cobblestone and dirt), whereas the chest on an ore holds all metals and other valuables gained by mining. #The South end is all of the farms. Farms are 9x9 when considering walls, 7x7 farmland. The farms can be expanded as needed outward to make them 7x"X". It is monumentally important that the farms remain irrigated, so do not cover the water that lies under the dirt walls. Additionally, at the end of this wing are tree farms. Simply make new tree farms as you wish connected to the initial oak one. Feel free to use any resources you find here in a reasonable manner, so long as you replenish it yourself, or do things for the siren yourself. Tend to the farms, sort the storage section, and use materials sparingly. This is a communal structure, so don't go building a house out of iron blocks or anything ridiculous like that.